


All You're Dreaming of

by TwoStoryTown



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStoryTown/pseuds/TwoStoryTown
Summary: 流水账圣诞贺，北欧无趣爱情故事（何
Relationships: Assad/Carl Mørck
Kudos: 3





	All You're Dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> 查了才知道的前提科普：丹麦过的圣诞节在24号  
> 

————————————————  


"Is it the kind of love  
That'll be there whеn the world is at its worst  
That'll cover you in kisses unrehearsed  
When you're losing ground, still tell you that you're worth  
All you're dreaming of"  
  
——All You're Dreaming of-Liam Gallagher  
  


过节从来就不是Carl的强项，例如直到被Markus通知第二天不用来上班他才知道那天已经二十二号了。  
他挣扎过一会，说那些留在过去的证据渐渐消失的速度才不会等他，但他的上司明显不吃这套，摆摆手说不要浪费资源毕竟地下室也得断水断电。  
“回家好好休息几天，Carl。”上了年纪的组长头疼地拍拍他，“你每天看起来都累坏了。”  
但是对Carl来说没法做到，因为工作在他的生活里占比过大，突然空出来的日子反而成为了失去安全感的原因，尤其是，虽然Jesper不在会让他轻松一点，但他和Vigga早就彻底结束了。  
被Markus强制下班那天晚上他去疗养院看了Hardy，像平时那样乖乖地坐在对方身边。床上的男人一下就看穿了，但还是先问他是不是太过介意对方的种族或是所信仰的宗教，Carl掉坑似的立刻否定了，因为连那个中东人都不在乎，他何必在这些问题上纠结。然后Hardy打趣地叫他去主动找他的搭档，都一起经历那么多了别再像个高中小姑娘那样躲躲闪闪的。他嘟囔着说反正要是Assad缺个人过节就一定会来找他，他在对方眼里就像Rose和他们养在办公室的猫，它今天被她接回了家里。  
  
Carl吃过饭之后听见了敲门声，他走下楼开门，然后看见了等在门口的Assad。  
“嘿，Carl。”  
“我以为你回家了。”Carl瞄到他手上的深色礼品盒和一个纸袋。  
“我确实回了，但是……”  
“但是？”  
“我能跟你一起过圣诞吗，Carl？”Assad停顿了一下才再次开口。  
“为什么？”他叼着烟问。  
“至少我们是朋友了。”Assad笑了笑，就像在病床上看着Carl的那样，只是没那么虚弱。  
“我可不会跟你一起买圣诞树。”  
“那没什么。”  
“我本来就没有过节的习惯，Assad。”  
“也没有关系。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我喜欢你。”门外的人几乎毫不犹豫。  
“……我记得你刚才不是这样说的？”Carl愣了两秒才接上的话。  
“那你喜欢我吗？”Assad的深棕色狗狗眼在昏暗的灯光下却更亮了。  
Carl没有回答，皱起眉靠在门边吸了一口手里的烟，低着头让视线落在不属于Assad的地方。  
“先进来吧，外面冷死了。”  
  
“那是什么？”Carl用眼神示意了一下Assad放在桌子上的纸盒和袋子。  
“都是给你的。”Assad熟练地给自己倒了杯咖啡，“但是什么时候打开都行，袋子里是Rose烤的姜饼。”  
他们为那些小饼干在客厅待了一会，温暖的室内让咖啡和烟草的味道搅在一起，Carl拿着装满威士忌的酒杯坐在Assad对面，今晚很冷，他知道Assad没计划回自己家，因为Assad来过这儿好几次，不会放心让他一个人在家待太久，毕竟Carl可是那个给他留下了经常喝得昏昏沉沉还不锁门毫无危机意识的案底的上司。  
Carl盯着对面杯子里深色液体泛起的涟漪，在稍稍被Assad的直球吓着之后他突然发现，无论在这之前他的经历让他有多害怕去开启一段关系，这个可有可无本就该没有的假期对他们而言都会是个新的开始。  
因为已经经历过生死边缘，也许在有这么一个机会的当下Assad可不会放弃。  
换作他呢？Carl想着，他不知道。  
  
“我家只有一张床，你去睡沙发。”Carl像在自言自语似的收拾了两件自己的衣服递给Assad，然后往柜里找被子。  
等Carl洗完之后Assad坚持给他吹了头发，看着刚洗完的发丝软趴趴地贴在额上又被热风吹得卷曲蓬松，到后面带着醉意困得支棱不住的Carl往前倒了一下，被揉了揉深茶色的卷毛又坐稳了，打着哈欠等睡觉。  
三秒入睡而且睡得像个猫一样沉的体质对各种安全问题也许真会欠缺考虑，这是Assad看着Carl招呼都不打一声就沉入了梦乡的第一个想法。虽然如此，他还是帮人盖好了被子关上灯和门才离开了房间，在那之前看着Carl毫无防备的睡颜看了好一会，在那之后在门外靠着沙发多看了点电视才睡的觉。  
  
“早上好。”  
“嗯…”Carl闷闷地回答着打了个哈欠，“你打算待到什么时候？”  
“直到你想把我赶走为止？”Assad笑着给他递了杯咖啡，Carl知道Rose教过他怎么煮得起码不用把未经世道险恶的丹麦人送走，所以接过的时候也没怎么犹豫。  
然后Carl有点后悔问出来，因为Assad给他做了早餐，而他根本不知道对方会做饭。因为据他所知Assad一直在外面吃，至于他，连荷包蛋都上不了手，在他的家里不知道有多久没煮过除了速食以外的东西了。  
“你盘里的鸡蛋没有完全煎熟哦。”Assad一边洗平底锅一边对他说，认真地看着那双在早晨阳光照耀下的清澈眼眸，“如果不喜欢就换我的那份。”  
Carl应了一句，因为事实上他不介意，他也没想到对方会考虑这个，而且Assad做得确实不错，他想着，又咬了一口三明治，听着烤好的面包发出的清脆声音。  
  
吃完之后他们出了一趟门，去买圣诞特供啤酒和其他的存粮，过了今天店铺起码在两天后才会逐渐开门，而Assad不会任由Carl靠超市冷冻食品活过这段时间。  
像很多个工作日那样，晚上他们在Assad每天光顾的那家餐厅吃，Carl终于像过节那样高兴地吃了份烤猪肉，他知道这不在Assad的能力范围内，也更没必要问出来。走回家路上还买了附近新鲜出炉的甜面包在等火车的时候吃，Assad拿着自己那份看着他有点笨拙地试图把它吹凉一些，好让自己拿稳，至少他的手没再颤抖个不停，这让Assad放心了点。一路上他们没说多少话，但是Carl明显变得放松又温和，在Assad跟他讨论明天吃什么的时候。然后他们回到了家，作为街区唯一没有彩灯和圣诞树的亮光而显得十分隐蔽的地方。  
“我可以拆礼物了吗？”Carl拿着Assad的礼品盒问道，那会Assad正在把啤酒放进冰箱。  
“我说了，什么时候打开都行。”Assad无所谓地笑笑，理论上明天才是开礼物的时候，但他不介意，再加上问出来就代表着无论回答什么都不会改变主意的Carl，在他眼里任性得有点可爱。  
Carl还是趁着Assad洗澡去拆了。那看上去像个相册，深灰色的硬皮封面，除了Carl不排斥这个色调之外没什么特别的。他往里粗略地翻了几下也是一片空白，只有第一页中间放了一张照片。  
他把它抽出来，然后小心又认真地看着，就像看档案室里藏着无数个故事的那些。上面是他和Assad，他们都好像没有感觉到拍摄者的存在，看起来相谈甚欢。Assad看起来很开心，他也一样。  
他记得那是什么时候，64号病历的案子刚刚结束，报纸需要拍一张好让全丹麦记住他们。但这张跟刊登的不一样，光影模糊了些，而他不知道有多久没笑得这样自然，即使那时正准备面对媒体的镜头。因为他们结案了，身体刚刚恢复的Assad在他身边，哪儿都没有去，除此之外，什么都不重要。  
Carl不太会也不爱用手机，即使互传照片已经渐渐流行起来。Assad知道，而且也不打算干涉，就像用专属于他的包容任由着Carl对一切都持坚定又顽固不化的态度那样。  
他从未对自己的将来有过多期望，尤其是他的人生，而这本相册还有一大半的空缺等待着他们慢慢填上，如同这个圣诞节往后的生活。他偶尔幻想过但从来不愿承认的，他对着昨晚那支烟燃起的火光许愿的生活，那儿有他最需要的人。  
他最爱的人。  
“你喜欢吗？”背后响起Assad的声音。  
“还不错…”他有点慌张地小声嘟囔着，“不，我的意思是…当然喜欢了。”  
“是Rose拍的。”Assad走到他身边，咧开一个让人安心的灿烂笑容，“手机像素不太好也拍得很急，但是…”  
“没有关系。”Carl细声打断，还在低头端详着那张照片，脸上有点发烫。如果把它装进相框里，Assad会喜欢吗？  
“我去洗澡了。”他最后回答道，转身避开Assad的视线，然后被轻轻拉住了袖子。  
Carl抬起浅色的眼眸看着Assad，他能感觉到对方需要一个答案，而即使已经有过恋爱的经验年纪也不小，他还是不可避免地感受到了自己过快的心跳。  
他吻上Assad，脑子里还是Hardy的话，他知道Assad从决定追求他开始就不再在乎一些东西，他觉得他也是时候这样做了，对方吻起来有加了三包糖的咖啡的味道，甜得发腻。  
“我还没…”在不知道多久之后Carl喘着气，脑子里像有太多串不起来的线索一样糟，“当然，如果你不介意再洗一次澡的话。”他碎碎念着，因为思绪太乱皱起眉。  
“当然不。”Assad吻过他的耳朵温柔地呢喃道。  
  
他们一起洗过澡之后窝在沙发上看着电视，深夜通常没什么Carl爱看的，但他还是靠着对节目来者不拒的Assad身边盯着屏幕上的圣诞档电影，不时喝两口新买的啤酒。  
“我们明天干什么？”  
“我把我新买的圣诞毛衣穿上给你看看？”  
“Nej——”Carl嫌弃地回答，调整一下姿势让刚刚剧烈运动完的身体在Assad旁边窝得更舒服，“你最好不要。”  
Assad看见他笑了。  
“你怎么想到送我这个的？”他突然想起来。  
“噢，我想着…”Assad看着电视组织语言，“因为拍得确实很好看，就算昨晚你把我赶回去了也不会介意留下它。再加上，你又不喜欢用手机看照片。”  
“但是你知道我会答应。”Carl故意堵了一把，听见Assad轻柔的笑声，感觉对方正在不紧不慢地捋着他的发丝。  
“那就是另一回事了，你看，”Assad顺势说下去，“里面还有那么多位置可以放呢。”  
“我不经常拍照。”对比起“不喜欢”，Carl还是换了一种说法。  
“总有机会的，Carl。”Assad的声音就像哄着一个听完了睡前故事的孩子，“总会有的。”  
Carl没再开口问，陪对方看着那些只能拿来消磨时间的画面。偏高的度数加上室内过于友好的温度让他不一会便迷迷糊糊地把脑袋搁在Assad肩上，细瘦的指尖寻找着对方的手直到感觉自己和人十指相扣。Carl的睫毛低垂着，Assad觉得他该把这只软绵绵的小动物送回被窝里了。  
“我爱你。”Assad轻轻深吸了一口气小心翼翼地说道，感觉Carl大概已经快要睡着。  
“我爱你……”虽然困到只限于复读对方的话，肩上毛绒绒的脑袋还是动着嘴唇挣扎了一两下，试图在失去意识之前作出回答好让Assad放心，由此获得了在发间轻柔的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 送的礼物是一个美国亲友的主意！  
> 合照原著也有提到，但是忘了是第三还是第四部了 cry*


End file.
